Russia
2P!Russia is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia manga/anime character of the "Another Color," or 2p, universe. Being a lesser known Player 2, he is not as developed in the terms of appearance or personality as some of the more popular characters. His human name is Viktor Braginsky. It could also be Ion, Demetri, or Ivon. Some have his surname as Bogdanov. Appearance Because Russia is not known in the fandom, he doesn't have a set appearance. Often he is portrayed as having red, brown, or black hair, though sometimes he keeps the same hair as his counterpart. His eye color, however, seems to be universally agreed to be crimson. He is also known to have a height of 6"7, unlike his counterpart's canon height of 5"9. His clothes have further variations as his scarf is often seen as grey or red, and, less often, black or white. The condition of the clothing often varies from high quality to being milled at the ends. Generally, he dresses in blacks and reds, often shown with a black variant of his counterpart's overcoat with red trim. His weapon of choice is a shovel or pistols, though sometimes he's seen with a water pipe like his Counterpart. Personality Russia is often portrayed as the stoic, quiet type. He does not speak often, usually preferring not to speak at all. He is portrayed as serious and mature and lacks the aura of his psychotic counterpart. He has a distrust of people and prefers solitude over the company of other people, or so he says. He can be very bitter, with blunt honesty, and replies with sarcasm to anything he deems stupid. Additionally, he is shown as judgmental and incredibly serious. Unlike his Player 1, he's rather difficult to embarrass, as he's perfected the art of the "poker face". Russia is often shown to have a taste in manipulation over brute force. Traits and Extra Information Russia's traits vary depending on the fans' interpretation of him. * 2P Russia's past or childhood has not been developed by fans, but some prefer to think that he grew up privileged, unlike his counterpart. * Some fans have shown 2P Russia's change in personality to be a result of him returning from the war (which war not stated) only to find his home and family destroyed. * He is seen by some fans to have loved Anastasia as a friend and mourned her death deeply, resulting in his way of believing that everything one loves will eventually disappear. * Much like his counterpart, 2P Russia also played a big role in the Bloody Sunday event (22 January, 1905). He is shown to have been working extremely hard to make his country stronger, but his people didn't seem to appreciate it, thus marching towards the Winter Palace to present a petition to Tsar Nicholas II of Russia. 2P Russia is shown to be shocked at this and told his guards to get rid of the marchers, and that he would help. He is shown to regret this decision and avoids the subject. * He sees himself as sensible instead of heartless, which is how the rest of the world sees him. * He is seen to have some skill in cooking and has a love of herring and mayonnaise especially. He also states that he loves 1P England's cooking. * 2P Russia's heart is stated to be a nuisance either by bringing him unwanted emotions such as sadness, or by falling out all the time. This resulted in him locking it away in a box. * He is portrayed as an insomniac in general, explaining why he always looks tired and has bags under his eyes. * He is generally portrayed as lazy and a procrastinator when it comes to work. * Even though 2P Russia is portrayed as not caring about many things such as his work, other people or his country, it is commonly shown that he can indeed be serious about these things, especially hockey. Relationships Because 2P Russia hasn't been developed canonly, fans have given him relationships, although, his relationships with his sisters seem to be generally agreed on. 2P Russia's relationships include: * 2P England * 2P Japan * 2P Italy * 2P Germany * 2P Prussia * 1P Prussia * 1P Canada * 1P Russia His relationship with his sisters is generally agreed on the following: * His older sister, 2P Ukraine is often seen as an annoyance to him. She is often seen as the responsible older sister when the siblings get in fights or arguments. * His younger sister, 2P Belarus, is also seen as an annoyance to him with her positivity and sensitive emotions. 2P Russia, however, is shown to be capable of becoming extremely protective of her in some cases. * It should be taken into account that 2P Russia is shown to be incapable of knowing how to treat his sisters and often comes off as rude or insensitive when talking to them, especially with 2P Belarus. * Even though these siblings don't get along very well, it should be noted that they do care for each other. General 2P traits It is common for 2P's to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original nations, or 1P's as they are known. However, because the original nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. Sketch There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog, it was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was under the 2p! files. One concept shows him somewhat modest and shy, he is holding a shovel and wearing a fuzzy hat. He wears many layers of winter clothing and a longer scarf. Another concept is him wearing a flashy military uniform with lots of medals and a military hat with a brim. For once he's not wearing his scarf and holding a pistol with a long cape down his back. The final concept is him wearing a thick coat and holding bundles of sunflowers. He wears a fuzzy hat and is smiling and cheerful, still wearing his scarf. References *http://ask-2p-russia.tumblr.com/ http://mmd-ask-2prussia2.deviantart.com Gallery 2p4.jpg 2p england and 2p russia by kotana poltergeist-d61swof.jpg 2p nyotalia russia.jpg ImagesCAVNJ0E6.jpg|by burntnoodles DA tumblr_mekzn9xfOo1r9jqyk.png _soviet_reprisal__2p_russia_x_reader_1_by_sy62697-d5imqbe.jpg 2p_russia_by_votie-d5t3irs.jpg|by Votie Category:Male